


15. Caught

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, A/B/O, ABO, F/M, Heats, NSFW, Omega!You, One-Shot, PWP, Reader Insert, Smut, alpha!Castiel, omega!reader, oral (m receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: Castiel stumbles into the bunker right as you're going into heat and satisfying your own needs since Dean and Sam aren't there. To your relief, some of his vessel's alpha tendencies seem to have lingered.





	15. Caught

It was an entire two weeks early, which was why I was completely unprepared to wake up in a haze of feverish pain. Any other time would've been fine; I had been sleeping with Dean recently during his ruts and my heats to stave off the worst of them, but we definitely weren't mates. Still, it was better than nothing, and as I awoke into a full-blown heat, I remembered Sam and Dean had left two days ago on a hunt all the way in Connecticut, and they probably wouldn't be back for another week. I groaned as I tugged myself out of bed, hating the way the cold air hit my over-sensitive skin. I looked to my phone, arousal overcoming me as I thought of Dean, but I left it there as I let myself out of my room. He was on the job; I wasn't going to risk lives just so I could get laid, and if I told him I was in heat he'd just freak out and come home early.  
I headed for the kitchen, not hungry in the least but knowing I needed to keep my strength up. I got distracted passing Dean's door, the faint scent of him lingering outside and increasing as I pushed the door open and headed inside. All thoughts of food left my mind. His room smelled downright delicious, and I didn't hesitate to slide under the covers, burying my face in his pillow and taking in a deep breath. Nobody would be home for days, so I didn't hold back my noises, letting out a moan at the scent and the heavenly feel of the cool, silky sheets. I quickly realized, though, that I was still too hot, so I moved out from under the covers to rest on top of them. My eyes closed, recalling past encounters on this bed, and my hand quickly found its way into my pants. I let out a contented sigh as my fingers danced over my sex, not even close to what I needed but definitively better than nothing.  
A few seconds later, I was hot again, so I didn't hesitate to tear off my clothes and sprawl across the bed completely naked. Who was going to see me anyway? Plus, the thought of being caught was a bit of a turn-on.  
Mewls quickly turned into full-blown, downright pornographic moans as I fingered myself faster and faster.  
But I stopped immediately when a huge crash came from the doorway. My fingers frozen above my sex, my eyes snapped to the figure in the doorway. It was Cas, his eyes wide and Dean's floor lamp on the ground next to his feet. He looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and I realized he had a hard-on.  
Neither of us spoke for a split-second, but Cas still recovered quicker than I did. "I- I heard noises, and became worried. I apologize." Awkward as always.  
"Cas!" I practically begged, shooting out of bed and crossing the floorspace between us in seconds. He smelled incredible, which was probably my heat and arousal talking, but at that point I couldn't care less. My hands were on his shoulders in an instant, pulling him closer to me until the fronts of our bodies were flush against each other. He looked shocked now, but didn't pull away. "You know, your vessel's an alpha," I murmured into his ear, taking his hands in mine and placing them on my hips. "C'mon, help a girl out. You know how this works."  
I was surprised at the ferocity with which he responded. "Don't tell me what to do." His hands latched onto my waist, dragging me backwards off of him. I whined at his roughness, needing it and more, and he took me by the shoulders, steering me back to the bed and pushing me to sit on the edge. He had his own t-shirt off in seconds, and my eyes roamed down his muscled torso. His hand swooped down, taking my neck in an impossibly strong grip. He didn't squeeze, didn't need to. The threat was enough, and he let out a low growl before saying, "You're affecting me, and I don't understand it. Angels shouldn't be susceptible to this."  
"Don't think about it. I need you. Please please please please please Castiel," I begged, my hands moving to his broad shoulders and tugging him closer.  
He snapped, letting out a throaty growl and tearing my hands off him before shoving my shoulders down so I was lying flat. "I'm in charge," he commanded, a snarl still on his face, and I was powerless to argue. I wanted him so badly, and he was finally being the alpha I needed.  
"Yes, alpha," I said, and I could've sworn his eyes turned a touch darker as he straightened up and appraised me, up and down. I kept my hands above my head where he had placed them, leaving me open to him.  
"Move up on the bed, and spread your legs. Don't touch yourself," he commanded, moving around to the foot of the bed and tugging his belt off.  
I obeyed, resting my head on the pillow before spreading my legs wide for him, my knees crooked. I would've been self-conscious, but I was just too far gone to care at all.  
He licked his lips, staring down at me like I was a feast.  
"Please, alpha," I whined.  
That seemed to finally spur him into motion, as with one smooth movement he was on top of me, pinning me down with his hips on mine. He didn't hesitate to kiss me, and I moaned into his mouth at the feeling of finally having an alpha's skin on me, all over me. As far as I knew, Castiel had never been taught to kiss, but he clearly didn't need any instruction. I found myself struggling to keep up with him as his tongue forced its way into my mouth and explored at its own will. Before I even really got in sync with him, he had moved on to my neck, and before the shivers from that had even dissipated, his teeth sank into the soft flesh beneath my ear. A shudder ran through me, and I would've squirmed had Cas not been holding my hips down.  
"Shh," he murmured into my ear, his teeth replaced with tongue as he lapped at the bit of blood that was surely coming out of me. "Mine," he said next, so forceful it was almost a growl. At the moment, I was too intoxicated on him to read into the statement, but later I'd wonder if he had known what he was saying or was just caught up in the hormones of it all.  
"Yours," I breathed, managed to twist my hips against his. His nose twitched at the movement, but he didn't appease me, only moving down to my breasts and lavishing attention over them. He was harsh, harsher than I would've ever thought he could be, but I loved every second of it.  
"Alpha please, I need you in me," I begged as he sucked at my right nipple. I had managed to keep my hands off him so far, but my arms were quivering with the effort.  
He sat back on his heels then, the outline of his cock evident in the tent of his pants. He gave me a sexy smirk that looked like something Dean would've taught him before curling one finger towards me. "C'mon omega, worship me. Show me how much you need it."  
I was off my back in a second and bent over in front of him in another. He helped me take his pants and boxers off before lying back on the bed, his head propped up on one arm so he could watch me. I went to wrap my hand around his thick dick when he shook his head. "No. Mouth only. Show me what you can do," he demanded, and I nodded, fresh slick coating my legs at his words. He seemed to smell it, and raised his nose a bit higher in the air. "Mhhm, I'm going to quite enjoy intercourse with you. Prove to me you deserve it first though."  
He didn't need to tell me twice. I put my hands on either side of his hips, kneeling between his legs. His cock was already fully hard; he really didn't need me to suck him off. He just liked ordering me around, not that I had a problem with that. With some maneuvering, I managed to get his tip in my mouth. I moved on and off it several times, letting out an obscene popping noise each time, interspersed with some long, slow licks up the underside of his shaft. He was groaning and propping his hips up towards me in no time, and finally said in a breathless voice, "Suck me off already, beautiful."  
I took his tip in again, but this time slowly lowered myself down until his dick was poking at the back of my throat. I hollowed my cheeks and started bobbing my head up and down like my life depended on it. But a few moments in, when my head was as far down as it'd go, he thrusted up, his dick choking me immediately. I don't think he'd meant to, but I made a disgusting retching noise and my eyes watered anyway. He immediately shoved back down, taking his dick from my mouth and spinning around, his concerned face near mine as he pulled me up to kneel in front of him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You okay?"  
I nodded, managing to get my breath back as he tenderly wiped a spare tear from under my eye. This was the other alpha side, the caring. Cas was alpha through and through, despite Dean's suspicions. "I'm okay," I finally managed, swallowing and trying to erase the feeling from my mouth. The heat was edging back in, having only been temporarily repressed. "Can you just fuck me, please Castiel?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.  
He smiled genuinely and gave me a sweet kiss, all traces of roughness gone from his body. "Of course. Now be a good omega and present yourself."  
I flipped around so my face was near the headboard before kneeling on the bed, legs spread and ass up in the air enticingly. I wiggled it a bit before lowering my torso to the bed, so I could rest on my elbows. I felt the bed shift behind me and Cas' hips level with mine, his dick rubbing between my legs, getting coated with slick. "How're you feeling?" he asked, all gentle now that he was worried about hurting me more.  
"Fucking fantastic, just need you alpha," I begged, pushing my hips back against him. He listened to me for once, letting himself slide into me slowly. He wasn't small by any means, but not as big as Dean, and it didn't even pinch. I thrusted backwards, wanting more right away. He chuckled, but grabbed my hips with harsh fingers and kept himself deep in me, not moving.  
"You okay?" he asked, but I could tell he was seconds away from going crazy himself. I wasn't sure how being in an alpha vessel affected an angel, but clearly it did.  
"Great," I gasped, wiggling my hips, needing friction.  
"Good, omega," he practically groaned before pulling out and thrusting back in. His hips hit mine, making me shoot forward on the bed, so he put one hand on my right shoulder to hold me in place as he thrusted again and again and again, faster each time.  
I was moaning in time with his thrusts, and too soon I reached a desperate hand back and clawed at whatever I could reach. He gave me his hand, and I squeezed it as hard as I could, hips losing their rhythm as I warned, "Gonna cum," a second before clenching around him and burying my face in the sheets with a low growl as I came, hard.  
He didn't bother to give me a warning, instead bending over to sink his teeth into my shoulder as he came himself with a final grunt. To my surprise, his knot swelled immediately, keeping him buried in me as he came. It was a relief though; the heat pangs were completely gone, at least for the moment. My eyes squeezed shut at the pinch in my heat and the bite on my shoulder.  
He released my shoulder and rolled us onto our sides, prompting whimpers from me when his knot tugged at my entrance. I could feel our chests heaving together, getting our bearings back from the mind-blowing sex. When we were both comfortable, he tugged the sheets over us and pressed a feather-light kiss to the bite he'd left on my shoulder. "That was lovely," he murmured. I could feel his hot breath fanning across my back, and I shivered despite myself.  
"You should show up at the bunker more often. Why did you, anyway?"  
"I needed to talk to Dean. When I walked by, it was like I couldn't move. I didn't even know angels could be affected by that sort of thing, but I saw you in pain, and I had to help."  
"It's okay. I'm glad. Will you stay though?"  
He hesitated, and I almost regretted asking until he said, "For as long as I can."


End file.
